


One More Time

by jasway127



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not sure but will add as I go on, Threesome - M/M/M, but possibly later in the story, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasway127/pseuds/jasway127
Summary: Prompt found from the below link.http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?replyto=892107





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site. I'm super excited but also really nervous! I did take some liberties with the characters, but just know they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling! Enjoy reading!

It had already been a year. Where had all the time gone? I couldn’t stop smiling as I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. Tonight I would be celebrating my one-year anniversary with my two wonderful husbands! I just needed to make sure I was presentable after a long day of work at MACUSA. “You look lovely dear! They won’t be able to resist you,” my mirror chirped at me. I could feel the blush start creeping up my neck as I mumbled a quick thanks.  
          
I racked through my brain to make sure I had taken care of everything. I didn’t want anything waiting for me when I got back from my mini vacation with my two guys. I heard a quick tap at my door as I looked another time to my desk. “Well you clean up nice,” I heard behind me. Looking at the door I saw Tina smiling as she rested herself on the doorframe. “I do my best,” I said shuffling papers. “Everything will be just fine here. All you need to do is enjoy your time at dinner. Then at the beach for your long awaited honeymoon,” she said taking the papers from my hand. “Aren’t you suppose to be leaving now?” Looking at my watch I notice the time. “Well I guess I’ll see you in a week,” I smiled, “Only get in contact with me if it’s life or death. And I mean closer to death Goldstein.” “Yes sir,” she smirked, “I won’t disturb your sexy time for anything less than death.”  
          
Sometimes I wondered what I would do without Tina. Probably still be waiting to be found from Grindelwald's hiding place. With her quick thinking and the help of my husbands I would have still been wasting away. Now I was more full of life and getting ready to celebrate. With a quick wave of my hand I walked out heading towards my destination for the night.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
I made sure I had gotten to the restaurant a little bit earlier. Looking around I could see all the happy couples dining. That would be me in a few minutes as soon as Newt and Credence arrived. We hadn’t had a date like this in such a long time. I would try and set something up but something always ended up happening. Either Newt found a new creature or Credence was having a tutoring session with a professor to get caught up in the studies he had missed out on as a child. I was always understanding and they always made sure to apologize in one of the best ways. But after a while it did get a little old. Tonight would be different though. Tonight was our anniversary and we would be celebrating with dinner and our look awaited honeymoon. I had made sure to mention it to both of them and had even left lots of notes around the house. I had put everything in consideration. A secure and secluded location that was big enough for Newt to let his creatures out to roam. Also a place that Credence could still practice his magic in the open. For me it would be a place away from work with my two favorite guys.  
          
Looking at my watch I notice it’s 15 minutes after our meet up time. I had gotten so distracted with my thoughts I didn’t even notice that they were both late. It was okay though because they sometimes let the time get away from them. I knew they would make it. They wouldn’t miss something like this. Especially with the news I had to tell them. They would be here. I just had to wait a little bit longer. Tonight would be special for us. I could feel it.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
“Sir, would you like to order something now,” the waiter asked me for the fifth time. I could see the pity in his eyes. I didn’t need his pity. I just needed my husbands to be here… for our anniversary dinner. I could feel the tears trying to come up, but I wouldn’t allow that. Especially in a place where anyone could see me. I cleared my throat, “I think I’m just going to call it a night. Thank you.” I gave him a tip and slowly started to exit the restaurant.  
          
Walking outside I noticed it had started to rain. I guess mother nature knew what kind I mood I would be in tonight. As I walked the streets, I finally let the tears flow down my face. Everything I had been holding in just came out. I had let everything else go because I knew how busy they both were. Hell I had a busy schedule myself, but I always made sure to be at any event they had. Why couldn’t they do the same for me? Maybe they weren’t as in love with me as I was to them? I had noticed some distance lately, but just thought it was in my head. I still had my moments of self-doubt since everything with Grindelwald. Maybe they could see I wasn’t the man they wanted to be with? Maybe they were trying to figure a way out of our marriage and decided this was the way to let me know?  
Or maybe it was nothing like that and something had happened to them? With that thought in my mind I hurried home to check. I disapparated into the hallway to see nothing out of order. I could even hear talking coming from the kitchen. Walking closer I can hear Newt and Credence having a lovely conversation. Maybe they decided to surprise me for our anniversary! As I stood in the door, I could see it wasn’t that at all. They had just had dinner without even having a clue it was our anniversary. “Oh hey Percy. You have a busy day at work? We made sure to keep a plate for you,” Newt smiled. “You’re soaking wet,” Credence said coming to help me take my jacket off. I flinched away as he got closer which caused them both to pause with worry. “Perc what’s wrong,” Newt asked as he approached me, “Did something happen at work?”

He was treating me as if I was one of his creatures. One of his deadly creatures at that. While Credence stood there between us wanting to reach for me but also having doubt if that was the right choice. I just stood there frozen with my previous thoughts running through my head. They had completely forgotten what today was. They had gone through the day as if it was just another day. As if nothing important or significant had happened. They would continue to do this too. I could just feel it in my bones. It was one thing to do that to me but what about the little bundles inside of me. I couldn’t do that to them. It wouldn’t be fair at all. That’s when I made my decision. I wouldn’t allow them to hurt my children the way they hurt me. I could go on with it but I wouldn’t allow my innocent children to do the same. “I want a divorce.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for you all! We're now introducing the rest of the lovely group into the mix.

     “I want a divorce.” The words echoed in the now silent kitchen. It was as if I had screamed it at the top of my lungs. It hurt to have to even say them, but they needed to be said. Looking at them both I could see the shock written all over their faces. They were frozen in place. I feel the panic starting to creep up on me. I couldn’t stay here any longer. I spun away and headed right to the door. As I briskly walked to the door, I waved my hand getting a few essential things in a bag. It appeared in my hand as I reached the door. I had just turned the door knob when I heard shuffling in the kitchen. I guess the shock had worn off. As they rounded the corner, the door was already closing behind me. I quickly took off down the sidewalk. My tears were freely coming down my face. Damn hormones!

I wasn’t sure where I could go, but I knew I needed to get away from here. Especially when I hear my name being called. I run into an alley and quickly disapparate away from the continued calls of my name. I end up in my office disorientated. I rushed to the trashcan and vomit the last thing I had eaten today. I do a quick wave of my hand to vanish the mess and the clean myself up. I take a seat and start taking deep breaths. I have to get myself together. I need to figure things out. I heard a tentative knock at my door. I looked at my watch wondering who could still be at work at this hour. “Come in,” I sighed trying to make myself a little more presentable. 

“Director Graves,” I heard as I saw one of my Junior Aurors poking her head in the room, “Are you okay? I heard some noises in here. I thought you had already left for the night.” “Everything is fine, Ms. Smith,” I smiled, “I just had some paperwork to finish up.” “Sir shouldn’t you be on your vacation,” she meekly asked, “The President did say we shouldn’t see you after you left. I think she even mentioned that we should report you.” “No need Ms. Smith,” I said getting up, “I’m heading out now.” She smiled and let me pass her through the door. We slowly walked towards disapparation points. “Have a wonderful vacation sir,” she smiled before leaving with a simple pop. She was already gone before I could give thanks. Looking around the empty offices I could see there really wasn’t anything else for me to do here. I guess I needed to get somewhere else before something did it get back to Seraphina. With a quick pop of my own, I was gone again to my next hiding place.

Looking up I could see the Kowalski sign. This wasn’t really where I had planned on going, but maybe the little ones were giving me a sign they were hungry. I could still see movement inside so I heard along. The bell above the door jingled as I walked through. “Mr. Graves what are you doing out here,” Jacob asked as he came from the back. “I’ve told you Jacob you can call me Percival,” I laughed, “Thought I would stop by for a pastry or two.” “Umm, aren’t you suppose to be away with Newt and Credence,” he stammered. “Oh they’re just a finishing up some things and then we’ll be off,” I mumbled, “Thought I would stop by my favorite bakery before we pop off.” “Well let me get you a box together for the trip,” he smiled running in the back. I nodded in agreement and went about the place as I waited. 

I could hear him humming away as he got everything together. At least someone was happy tonight. I gave my stomach a quick rub wanting to feel the extra magic that was coming off of me. It settled me down some as I thought over everything. I had to think about all of the paperwork I would have to take care of dealing with a divorce and the fact that I had children involved now. This was probably going to be messier than I had thought. And Newt and Credence didn’t even know about the children yet. Just the thought made me feel nauseous. How would I go about telling them now? I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes again. I really needed to get myself together. 

“Mr. Graves,” I heard behind me, “Percival I have everything packed up for you.” I took a deep breath and turned around to see Jacob looking at me worriedly. “Thanks,” I say trying for a comforting smile. I could see it wasn’t working though. “Are you okay,” he asked. “Yeah,” I said, “Guess I need this vacation more than I thought. Thanks for the goodies Jacob.” I gave him a wave before leaving the building with the jingle of the bell. Again I was walking the street wondering where to go. I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting to be 10. I should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night I thought. I couldn’t go back to the office and I wouldn’t dare go back home. I guess I’ll pop off to the closest hotel.

Well it would seem my damn children were interfering again. I wasn’t sure where I had ended up this time around. It looked as if I was in a bedroom, but who’s. I quickly figured out where I was when I heard the high singsong voice of Queenie. “He’s here Teen. I know it.” 

“Queenie he’s on vacation with Newt and Credence. Why in the world would he be here,” she said as she stopped in her tracks to find me with a little wave. “Oh dear,” Queenie cried as she suddenly took me in her arms, “You poor thing.” Normally I would have fussed over her reading my mind, but tonight it would seem I just wanted to have a good cry and be hugged by someone I knew cared for me. I let everything out as she held me closely. There was no stopping it now that I had let it all out. Queenie held me tightly as I ruined her pajamas with my tears. “Don’t even worry your pretty head about my pajamas. You let it all out sweetie.”

         Tina stood in the door not knowing what to do as she watched me having a mental breakdown in her sister’s arms. “I should get Newt and Credence. They’ll know what’s going on,” she said turning around to leave. “Please don’t,” I shouted, “I don’t want them here.” “Okay, I won’t get them,” she stammered raising her hands in the air. I tried calming myself down. My hand settled on my stomach feeling the magic from my children. Queenie kept an arm around me as I got myself together once again. “I just need a moment. Then I’ll be on my way.” 

         “Sweetie you won’t be leaving here tonight. Not in your condition,” Queenie said leading me to the couch, “Teen why don’t you get us some tea.” I didn’t notice the look she had given Tina, but I could hear Tina scurry off to the kitchen. I settled on the couch rubbing my stomach as I reached out to feel the babies’ magic again. I couldn’t help but smile as I felt the little burst of energy coming from my stomach. “I can’t wait to do that,” Queenie smiled at me. She gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze. “Sweetie why didn’t you ever tell us what was going on?” 

I shook my head in response not wanting to cry again. I knew she could hear all my thoughts. This was one of the times I loved the fact she was able to read my mind. “It’s okay sweetie. Everything will work its self out. I just know it will.” She gathered me in her arms again as I let the tears flow down my face. It was nice to know someone thought it would all work out when I wasn’t sure myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very exciting to see the feedback from the previous chapter. :)


	3. Chapter Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten a little carried away in the other chapter and still had more to it. I thought I would post it as a filler while I work on the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

         Queenie mouthed, “Seraphina,” as she led Percival to the couch. I ran to the kitchen to get the tea started and to send a quick patronus to Seraphina. I got to work on the tea when I heard a quick pop behind me. “Tina you were suppose to be at my house five minutes ago.” I turned around to see that she had changed into some comfortable clothes and had let her hair down from having it up all day at work. “I know love, but we have a situation here,” I hurried along. I could see a frown appear on her face, “What kind of situation?” 

“Percival’s here and he’s having a bit of a breakdown.” I could see several emotions pass along her face. “Where is he,” she asked tensely. “He’s in the room with Queenie,” I said putting the tea on a tray for everyone. She quickly turned to leave the kitchen. “Hold on Phina,” I said grabbing her wrist to stop her, “Let Queenie talk to him and then we’ll go in there.” “I need to check and see if he’s okay Tina,” she argued. 

“Queenie has it for now. Just help me with this and we’ll go in.” I could tell she didn’t want to listen. She wanted to be in there with her best friend. The man she still felt she had let down when everything happened with Grindelwald. I rubbed her wrist to calm her down, “It’s going to be okay. You’re here now.” She nodded as she helps me finish up. I saw her grab a bottle of fire whiskey and put it on the tray as well. “I have a feeling me might need this,” she solemnly said. I threw her a smirk as we walked back into the sitting room.

         When we walked into the room we found Percival fast asleep with his head in Queenie’s lap. She was running her fingers through his hair. We could see the freshly new tear streaks that had run down his face. “Did something happen with the babies,” Seraphina asked in a rush kneeling in front of him. We could see his face scrunch up in discomfort. Seraphina slowly rubbed his temple to sooth away the darkness appearing in his dreams. I couldn’t believe what Phina had said. Percival was having a baby or more like babies from the sound of it. I guess that’s why he was extra nervous before leaving earlier. Maybe she was right in saying we would need the fire whiskey.  
“They’re perfectly fine. It would seem their fathers are to blame for this,” Queenie fumed. I hadn’t seen her like this since we were kids and her best friend tried to lie to her about breaking her toy doll.

         “What did they do,” Seraphina asked still rubbing Percival’s temple. “They forgot their anniversary plans,” Queenie said. “They were sitting at home as if they had no care in the world.”  
“I’m going to kill them,” Seraphina growled jumping up from her spot. She stopped as her wrist was grabbed once again but this time by Percival. “Sera don’t. It wouldn’t do if I had to arrest the President,” he sighed with a little smile, “It’s okay.”

“It isn’t okay. This isn’t the first time these fools of husbands of yours have done this to you,” she groaned. "If you as Director of MACUSA can make it to a dueling competition then an honoring ceremony, they can at least make it to your damn anniversary dinner! Especially with the fact you were going to finally go on your honeymoon and surprise them.” He sighed as he sat up stretching out his back. “I’ll have everything taken care of in the morning.”

         “You’re on vacation,” I piped up. Everyone turned to me as if I had grown another head. “Well it’s the truth. What do you need to take care of anyway,” I asked. “I have to get the paperwork taken care of,” he mumbled, “And speak with my lawyer.” 

“Oh sweetie. You aren’t going to really do it,” Queenie cried. “What are you talking about Queenie,” I asked confused. “He’s going to file for a divorce,” she said dabbing her eyes with a tissue. “Are you really,” I exclaimed. “It would serve them right,” Seraphina mumbled. I gave her a look that she gladly gave right back. I could feel a headache coming on. This was not how I expected my night to go at all!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to post the next chapter. Here's the next chapter for you all!

         Credence and I were sitting in complete silence. We were both still in shock with what had just happened. Percival had asked for a divorce! I thought everything had been going well, actually I had thought it was all perfect. I couldn’t think of what could have gone on to make him want a divorce. Looking over at Credence I could tell he couldn’t think of anything either. Until his eyes looked at the calendar on the wall.

         “Oh no,” he exclaimed running over to it. He pulled it off the wall and I could see him start to crumble to the floor. “What’s wrong,” I asked walking over to him. All he could do is hand me the calendar. That’s when I noticed today’s date circled in red with the words Our Anniversary and a heart. It was in Percival’s neat handwriting. I couldn’t help but smile as my heart clenched in my chest. 

“What are we going to do Newt,” Credence cried, “We told him we wouldn’t forget again. We promised. Now he’s left us.” 

“I know Credence. We’ll figure it out,” I said holding him close, “First we need to figure out where he went.” “Maybe he’s at Seraphina’s,” he suggested. I nodded as I remembered the last time Percy had been upset with us like this. 

Percy had been the guest speaker at a conference and we could see he was excited but also nervous. He gone a few days ahead to see the rest of the conference with Seraphina. He had left us with a reminder of when to be there and with a kiss to us both he was gone. 

Credence and I had both gotten into our own separate things as soon as he left us. Credence off to Ilvermorny for studies and myself taking care of some new creatures I had just gotten for the case. Of course when we finally realized the date, we rushed over to the conference. By the time we had gotten there, it was already too late. We could hear the applause as he walked off the stage still scanning the room for his two idiotic husbands. I could see it in his face he was trying to keep himself together in front of everyone. He smiled but it wasn’t reaching his eyes like normal. When he did finally notice us I could see him falter as he saw us in the very back and not in the seats he had reserved for us by Seraphina. 

Seraphina was walking beside him. She gave his arm a squeeze while giving us a death glare as she led him away from the crowd. We had tried to follow along but the crowd made it difficult. By the time we had gotten to the stage, they were both gone. We didn’t hear from him for the rest of the night. The only thing we had gotten was a nasty howler from Seraphina in the morning. It so elegantly told us to get our heads from our asses or she wouldn’t hesitate to do it herself. She then ended the note saying that we could find our husband at the office where he had insisted going after crying all night with her.

When we found him he was a complete wreck. We could tell he hadn’t slept at all and hadn’t noticed us as he continued working on paperwork. When he finally noticed us we could see the bags under his eyes. I could clearly see that he was at the angry stage and was ready for a fight. I quickly locked and silenced the room. Credence was starting to get nervous as Percival continued to give us a death glare. I gave Credence a quick squeeze and slowly started to approach Percival. “Percy we’re really sorry.”

“You’re always sorry,” he growled slamming his hands on his desk, “I told you how important this was for me.” He started running his hands through his hair messing it up as he did. “I gave you so much notice about it. I even sent a damn note early that morning. What else did you need me to do? Actually drag you there?”

“Percy,” Credence whispered. I could see the black smoke starting to come off of Credence. “Oh no you don’t,” Percival said grabbing his hand, “You aren’t going to run off from me.” 

He put his head down and mumbled a quick apology reigning in his emotions. I could see that Percival was starting to cool down. “I just want to feel like I’m not important. Especially by the two men I’m in love with,” he sighed sitting back behind his desk. “I just don’t even know anymore.” 

I knelled in front of him taking his hands. “We really are sorry love,” I said rubbing the inside of his wrists. I hated to see him like this, but I knew he only showed his true feelings in front of us and his very close friends like Seraphina. “I know you are,” he said trying to turn away from me. “Percy,” Credence said taking one of his hand’s and giving it a squeeze, “Tell us what you need.”

“I needed you both there,” he cried, “Your love and support.”

“We promise to do better,” we both said hugging him close. 

We had promised not to forget. That we would be better and something like this wouldn’t happen again. Of course we had broken our promise again and this time I wasn’t sure if we would be able to easily fix it.

         “Newt, she’s not at home,” Credence said as he brought me back to the present. He plopped down beside me running his hands through his hair. “We need to find him Newt.”   
“And we will Credence,” I sighed. “We should try Tina and Queenie next.” I got up and went to make sure the case was closed up for the night. I took Credence’s hand and disapparated in front of their building. Credence rushed ahead of me. We were lucky that Tina and Queenie landowner had lifted the ban on having men around. It could have easily been due to the fact she found out Queenie was dating Jacob. She absolute loved his bakery and it might have also helped that he would bring her favorite pastries every time he would visit.

As I got closer to the door, I could hear a conversation going on inside. “He might be here,” Credence smiled giving my hand a squeeze. I nodded as I knocked quickly at the door. The conversation died out and I could hear shuffling as someone came to the door. The door opened and I was met with a disgruntled Tina. 

“Tina have you seen Percy,” I rushed out, “We tried Seraphina’s already.” Credence was trying to look pass her, but she made sure to keep the opening covered with body. I could feel the tension seeping from her. “It’s really not a good time, Newt,” she frowned. “We’re just trying to find him,” Credence cried.

         The door was snatched open and we were met with an angry Seraphina. “Oh so now you’re worried about Percival. You should have been doing all that hours ago at dinner. Then off to the beach,” she growled at us. “Instead he’s in the room crying his eyes out wondering what he did wrong. When he did nothing wrong at all. You’re both assholes who don’t deserve him.” 

“Phina calm down,” Tina said holding her back. “No Tina. They need to know what they did,” she screamed, “They don’t even know what he’s been going through.” 

“Phina go in the room with him now,” Tina fussed pushing her in the room. Seraphina went back but not before giving us another death glare. If looks could kill, we would have died several times over.

         “Guys it isn’t good. I don’t think you’ll be able to settle this one like you have before. He’s really hurting,” Tina sighed. “You should probably go because I don’t think I’ll be able to hold Phina back next time.” 

She quickly shut the door and we stood there in an empty hallway. “Newt what are we going to do,” Credence asked with tears in his eyes. “We’re going to fix it,” I said determined.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long in posting a new chapter! Things have been a little hectic. Here is the new chapter. I'm already working on the next one and hope to have that up soon as well! Enjoy reading!!

         “Are they gone,” I asked as I saw Tina coming back. All she did is nod as she flopped back down in her seat. I could see everyone was in a different mood. Sera looked like she wanted to kill someone, Tina looked tired, and Queenie looked sad. These were my friends and I was putting them through this. It wasn’t fair to them at all.

 “Oh sweetie. This is what friends do for each other. And you better not think anything of it,” Queenie smiled taking my hands.

“I know and I appreciate it, but I should be handling this myself. I feel like I’m being a nuisance to everyone,” I groaned, “I should probably be leaving for a hotel.”

“You’re not going anywhere silly man! You need to be with friends,” she said with a squeeze. “You’re pretty much dead on your feet sweetie. We should go ahead and get you settled into bed for the night.”

         “Queenie you’re treating me like a child,” I grumbled.

“No I’m treating you like a friend who needs a little bit of extra love,” she smiled. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Now let’s get you to bed,” she chirped, “We can get up early and make breakfast for everyone!”

“Oh I forgot that I got pastries before I came here,” I announced. That’s when my stomach decided to remind me I was still hungry.

“Well maybe we’ll do a late night snack before bed,” Queenie giggled as she led me out the room. “But I don’t,” I started up again.

“You’re not a bother Percival.”

Looking at Sera and Tina, I could see they weren’t going to be any help. “Well good night,” I sighed leaving them to their own devices.

 

*

         I couldn’t help but smile as Queenie led Percival out of the room. “I’m sorry,” I sighed, “I got carried away.”

I could see Tina looking at me with a wary expression. “I would have done the same if it was Queenie,” she smirked. “You were just trying to protect your friend.”

She held her arms out as I hurried over to be in her embrace. I needed to feel her heartbeat. It always seemed to settle me down when I was in one of my moods. “What are we going to do,” I mumbled into her chest. I could feel the rumble of her laugh. “We’re going to give them hell and make sure they fix it. And I already have an idea in mind.”

 

*

         We walked slowly home. There was no real rush to get home now when we still didn’t have Percival with us. This wasn’t going to be as easy as Newt kept saying it was going to be. We would really need to be some thought into this whole thing. We had truly hurt the man we claimed to be in love with. We had vowed to never hurt each other and now we’ve truly hurt Percival.

         “Credence we’re home love,” Newt said getting my attention from my thoughts. I just nodded and followed him inside. “I’m going to check on everyone in the case.”

         “Okay,” I mumbled continuing to walk through the hallway. Newt went off to do his own thing while I went on to Percival’s office. Maybe I could find something in there. Opening the door, I can see how immaculate the room is. Percival liked ordered in his work environment. If anything was out of order, it always seemed to throw him off. Maybe I shouldn’t mess with anything. But I needed to find something to help us or give us some clue on how to fix things.

         Looking around the room, I didn’t see anything out of the norm. Everything look to be in the same condition that Percival had left it in. I decided to take a closer look at his desk. Maybe he had left something about our trip there. Again everything looked about the same except a sheet of parchment that was sticking out of a book. I pulled it out and looked over it. It was talking about an appointment at the doctor’s and having a follow up an appointment after our trip back. Why did Percival have an appointment and need to go back? What was going on with him?

         “Credence are you ready to go to bed,” Newt asked from the door.

         “Did you know that Percival has been to the doctor,” I asked handing him the paper.

         “No I didn’t,” he said scanning the paper. “Though I did notice he was getting sick the other morning. He told me not to worry about it. Something about bad milk in his coffee.”

         “He got sick last week while he was helping me with potions,” I said. “I just assumed it had to do with the potion or something. He didn’t seem to bothered about it when I started fussing over him.”

         “What’s going on with our husband?”

 

*

          The sunlight was starting to stream through the window hitting me right in the face. I wasn’t use to that happening. I normally was up way before the sun had even thought about coming up. It was actually quite refreshing. Maybe a vacation is what I needed. If only I could be on said vacation with my idiotic husbands.

I heard a knock at the door and saw Queenie poking her head in, “Sweetie you up and about?”

“Yes,” I said rolling on my back. “Good,” she chirped, “Oh you had a package arrive. I think it’s from the portkey office.”

       “I forgot to cancel the portkey,” I groaned. That should have been the first thing I did but of course I completely forgot. Maybe pregnancy was making me lose my mind.

“I think you just have a lot on your mind,” Queenie smiled, “Where were you planning on going anyway?”

         “A villa in Greece,” I sighed, “It was really the perfect location! Secluded enough for Credence to still practice his magic and it was somewhere Newt wanted to explore for new creatures.”

“But what about you, sweetie,” she asked.

“What about me,” I asked, “I was going to have everything I needed. I was going to be with the two men I love.”

“You’re an amazing man Percival,” she smiled, “Those two are lucky men and don’t know what they have.”

I couldn’t help but blush at her compliment, “I wouldn’t say all that.”

“I would,” she said helping me up, “Now let’s get ready for our trip.”

“Wait what? Queenie what trip?”

“We’re going to Greece, Percival! We can’t just let this trip go to waste. And Tina was right last night, you’re on vacation!”

“I can just stay in New York for that, Queenie. I can just send the portkey back to MACUSA.”

       “I know you want to Percy! It will give you the time to really think about everything that’s going on. You won’t be able to do that while here.”

         I glared at her trying to think of some excuse of not going. For some reason I couldn’t think of anything. I had wanted to get away for a while and something always popped up. This would probably be my last chance to actually go somewhere outside New York for a while since in a few months’ time I’ll have two little ones. I looked up and saw a huge smile on Queenie’s face. She was already planning out her outfits.

“Well I guess we have a trip to go on,” I smiled. She started to do a happy dance out of the room. What have I gotten myself into?

 

*

         I looked up as I heard a knock at my door, “Come in.”

         Tina poked her head through the door, “Madam President do you have a moment?”

         “Yes, Auror Goldstein. Please come in,” I said waving her towards a chair in front of my desk. It was covered in different pieces of paper I still need to look over and sign. There were to still more coming in. “How can I help you?”

         “I got sent this from Queenie,” she said handing me a note, “It would seem my sister and Percival are off to Greece.”

         “It will be good for him to get away. Maybe he’ll find another man or two who is open to taking care of him and his children,” I huffed.

         “I thought we had settled on helping get him back with Newt and Credence,” Tina frowned, “We discussed this all last night.”

         “Yes, with your seduction of changing my mind doesn’t count Tina.”

         “Phina,” she groaned, “You can stay mad at the two of them, but you always need to know that Percival is in love with them both. And as mad as he is with them he doesn’t really want a divorce.”

         “Yes, I know that,” I sighed, “I just want to teach them a lesson and make them work for it.”

         “And that’s what we’re going to do,” Tina smiled, “That’s why it’s perfect that Percival is leaving with Queenie.”

         “And why is that,” I asked.

         “Because I have a guest coming into town,” she said as there was a knock at the door. “That would be him.”

         “Come in,” I called out.

         “So what has my idiot of a brother done now.”     


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> *I already have the next chapter finished up. I just need to read through it another time. Let me know if you want it right away or wait until next week.

         “Newt are you awake,” I asked rolling over.

“Couldn’t really sleep much,” he mumbled, “Not really the same without Percy here.”

I nodded in agreement, hating to see the extra space in our bed where Percival normally lay. I hated this whole thing. I wanted Percival home with us. Especially if he was possibly sick. He shouldn’t be at the Goldstein’s. He should be wrapped in Newt and I’s arms as we take care of him. We should be enjoying our honeymoon at the beach. Instead we are all miserable not knowing what’s going to happen next.

         I jumped when I felt a hand touch my cheek. “Credence you need to breath,” I heard beside me, “In and out. Yes, just like that.” I hadn’t noticed the black seeping out from my skin. I quickly did as Newt told me. There was no time for me to lose myself. We needed to straighten things out with Percival.

“Are you back with me love,” Newt whispered bringing me closer to him. “Yes, I was just thinking about Percival,” I nodded into his chest, “I miss him.”

“I do too Credence. I do too.”

         I took another deep breath and felt everything settle down. “I’m going to check on everyone and make sure they’re all fed. Then we can start our day,” Newt said giving my hand a kiss. He climbed from the bed and walked off to his case. I continued to lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. I could see the starry night above. It was something that Percival had suggested we do.

         _“The stars are beautiful,” I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair. He nodded in agreement as he snuggled closer. We lay in silence just listening to the sounds of nature surrounding us. I could feel him shiver, “We should get inside. You’re cold.”_

_“No it’s fine,” he mumbled, “I just need to redo the heating charms.” Before he could even move I waved my wand to redo them. “You’re getting better at that.”_

_“Lots of practice,” I said, “You know we could just go inside love.”_

_“But I like being out here with you under the stars,” he said._

_“Always the charmer,” I smirked. “I could stay out here forever,” he sighed. “The stars all around us,” I smiled pulling him even closer. “That’s it! We should put stars on our ceiling,” he exclaimed breaking from my embrace. “We could lay under the stars every night. No need to worry about heating charms.”_

_“Anything you want dear,” I laughed. He swatted me with a pout. I quickly kissed him making it turn into a smile. “I love you Percival.”_

_“I love you too Credence.”_

*

         “Credence you awake?”

         “Yeah, just thinking,” I sighed finally getting up from bed. Newt stopped me. He tilted my head up to look at him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, “Everything is going to work out.”

         “How do you know that,” I asked. “We might never see him again. And all we know he could easily be dying!”

Newt wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed in his chest. I hated not knowing what was going to happen between us. I just wanted us all home together. I wanted this all fixed.

“It’s okay Credence. We’ll get through this,” Newt whispered in my hair as he rubbed my back.

“How can you be so calm about this whole thing,” I growled pulling away from him. “You don’t seem upset at all! You’re acting like you don’t even care!”

He flinched when my magic went a little wild with my emotions. My anger quickly disappeared when I noticed it. I could feel all the tension leave my body. “I think I need to go cool down,” I sighed walking out of the room. Newt didn’t say a word as I walked out. I headed directly to the basement hoping I hadn’t ruined another relationship.

*

         There was a knock at the door. Queenie was busy getting her things together for our impromptu trip. “Could you get that sweetie,” she called out, “It’s just Jacob.”

         I went to the door seeing Jacob standing there with a box of treats. “Percival what are you doing here?”

         I opened the door wider for him to pass by. “Apparently going on a trip.”

         “Where are Newt and Credence? Thought you three would be gone already,” he said placing the box of goodies on the table.

         “Change of plans,” Queenie sang as she levitated her many cases into the room. “Percival and I are going instead.”

         “Really,” Jacob squeaked, “Where to?”

         “We’re going to Greece for the week,” I sighed. “It would seem that my husbands forgot. So Queenie has brought it upon herself to join me.”

         “I see.”

         “Oh Jacob it isn’t like that at all,” Queenie giggled. “Percival here is expecting and it surely wouldn’t be right of me to leave him on his own in Greece.”

         “I feel like you’ve forgotten all about the fact that I’m a highly qualified Auror and the Director of MACUSA,” I grumbled. “I could easily take care of myself or you know just stay home and go to work.”

         “You’re on vacation dear.”

         “Wait did you just say Percival’s expecting,” Jacob asked a little in shock, “Expecting what exactly?”

         “Oh I forgot you didn’t know about this part sweetie,” Queenie exclaimed. “In the magically world men are able to have babies. Either by potions or if the couple is powerful enough.”

         “Oh. Well I guess I learn something new every day,” Jacob smiled. He seemed to have taken that pretty well. For being a no-maj he took new things that we had in our world perfectly. Maybe with a few questions, but he never had a negative comment to it.

         “Now I understand why you’re needed love. We can’t have him going on his own. Though I guess he would have much rather had Newt and Credence. I think you two will still manage to have a wonderful time!”

         “Again I can easily take care of myself,” I huffed.

         “We know you can dear,” Queenie said giving my shoulder a squeeze. “I’m trying to think if there’s anything else we need to do before we leave. I’ve already sent a note to Tina.”

         “Has she said how things are going.” I asked.

         “You’re on vacation so it’s nothing for you to worry about. Though she will be having some help for the week,” she smiled.

         “And what’s that suppose to mean,” I questioned starting to get nervous about leaving.

         “MACUSA is in wonderful hands,” she smiled, “There’s no need for you to worry.”

         Of course that made me worry even more. I wonder if I could slip off before we leave.

         “No sir you won’t. We’re heading out right now,” she said shrinking our things and putting them in her coat pocket. “As soon as we’re away you’ll forget all of your worries.”

         I hoped that was true.

*

         I sat looking at the door that Credence had walked out of. I hadn’t meant to flinch when he raised his voice. It was just a surprise to see him like that especially towards me. There was too much going on and we really didn’t need to fight each other in this whole situation with Percy. We still didn’t know how to fix the whole thing and now Percy could be sick on top of it!

         I could see why Credence was upset with me. I hadn’t truly gotten upset yet about everything. I still couldn’t believe Percival had actually left. But that was also selfish and arrogant of myself to think he would always be there. I can see why he would leave us. We were both pricks and weren’t being the best husbands. We forgot the important things in his life while he never forgot ours. Even as the Director of MACUSA, he made time for us. I’m surprised he put up with us for this long.

         I heard a little chirp from my pocket. It was Pickett pocking his head out. “Everything’s fine Pickett.”

         The chirping got louder as I noticed my tears were showering him. “I’m sorry Pickett. I guess it isn’t fine,” I sniffed. “Percival left and it’s our fault.”

         Pickett started chirping even more and louder. He was worked up so much he had jumped out of my pocket. “Pickett what’s wrong?”

         He continued getting louder and ran out the door. I quickly ran after him. He ran straight to Percival’s office. Climbing up on the desk, he started rummaging through some papers. “Pickett don’t mess anything up. We don’t want Percival even more upset.”

         He chirped angrily at me until he found what he was looking for. He pulled over out a paper and brought it to me. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a list of names. I didn’t recognize any of the names. “Who are these people?”

         I heard a loud chirp and looked down at Pickett. He was rocking his arms back and forth as if he was rocking a baby. A baby. Percival and a baby. Wait a minute. Percival was pregnant! “CREDENCE!!”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter! I feel like I'm on a bit of a roll at the moment. Enjoy this new chapter!

         I ran upstairs when I heard Newt scream my name. He was standing in Percival’s office clutching a sheet of paper. He was deathly pale. “What’s going on Newt?”

         “I think I know what’s wrong with Percival,” he said handing me the paper. I looked down and noticed names. “What’s wrong with him?”

         “He’s pregnant.”

         “Oh,” I said before everything went black.

*

         “Credence, are you awake love,” I heard as I slowly opened my eyes. Looking up I saw Newt over top of me with a worried expression. “Yes,” I said slowly sitting up.

         “Are you okay?”

         “Yes, just a little shocked. It wasn’t what I was expecting. So Percival’s pregnant? We’re going to be fathers.”

         I was in awe. Before meeting Percival and Newt, I hadn’t thought that this would ever happen in my life. To have a child of my own. Of course Percival and Newt had to go over some things with me after I had been reading through one of my potion books.

_I couldn’t believe what I had just read in my potion’s book. It had said there was a male pregnancy potion. I couldn’t believe a man could get pregnant, but I guess anything was really possible if you had magic. I had to go talk to Percival and Newt about it._

_They were both sitting in the living room reading books by the fire. They looked peaceful and I wasn’t sure I wanted to disturb them with something they probably already knew about. “Credence I thought you were studying,” Newt asked looking up from his book. Percival looked up as well._

_“Well I was, but then I came across a potion I wanted to ask you both about.”_

_“Ask away love,” Percival smiled patting the spot next to him. I quickly sat there with him and curled up into his arms. Newt put down his book and curled into my other side. “So tell us what you’ve found Credence.”_

_“Well it was a potion about male pregnancy,” I blushed. “I wanted to know a bit more about it. I didn’t really know that was possible.”_

_“Oh yes, it’s an interesting concept! You can use the potion or naturally conceive,” Newt piped up. “Of course you and your partner have to have high magic levels for that.”_

_“Wait you don’t have to always have a potion?”_

_“No not always. But it is helpful to hurry up the process for some,”Percival smiled. “It really all depends on the couple.”_

_“So we could try for a baby,” I piped up. I felt my cheeks heat up as both of my husbands looked at me._

_“I guess this would be a good time to discuss that topic,” Percival smiled. “I can tell Credence is on board. What about you Newt?”_

_“I’ve always wanted children.”_

_“Well I guess we should start practicing,” Percival laughed. I quickly jumped in his lap and kissed him with so much love and excitement._

         “Newt we need to bring our husband home,” I smiled. “We have a husband and baby to take care of.”

*

         “So what have they done now,” Theseus sighed getting comfortable in his seat.

         “What haven’t they done,” I complained.

         “I can tell you’re not a fan of either of them,” he laughed. “I got Tina’s note to come and help with something. I just want to know what they’ve done and how I can actually help.”

         “They’re assholes,” I fussed. “I think that’s enough of a reason they need help.”

         “Okay so they must have done something to Percival,” he said. “Whenever you become a Mama Bear, it’s because someone has done something to Perce.”

         “That’s not true.”

         “It sorta is,” Tina mumbled under her breath. I gave her a death glare before turning back to Theseus.

         “I really don’t have time for this. I have a meeting with the Chancellor of Spain in an hour. I’ll give you a shorten version and Tina can go into detail later with you.”

         “Perfect Phina,” he smiled, “I’m all ears.”

         “Pretty much your idiotic brother and your brother-in-law forgot their anniversary plans with Percival. Percival got very upset and said he was leaving them both. I’m all for it,” I said. I heard a cough beside me and saw Tina staring at me. “Of course I’ve been overruled on the matter and have been told we need to help fix the mess they made.”

         “I feel like there’s more to the story,” Theseus said looking between the two of us. “Percival’s put up with a lot of shit with these two. Why is this time different?”

         “He’s pregnant,” I sighed.

         “Well that changes the whole game.”

*

         I could tell we weren’t home anymore from the smell of the air. Everything was so much fresher and clean here. Looking all around I could see the beautiful house we would be staying in and the lovely water we would hopefully be swimming in soon.

         “Oh sweetie this place is fantastic,” I exclaimed.

         “I do have good taste,” Percival smirked. “Let’s see how everything looks inside.”

         I could see why he had picked this spot. It really did have everything that the three of them would want or need for a week. I looked in the kitchen and noticed that it was fully stocked with everything you can imagine. I couldn’t wait to try new recipes from Greece!

         “Well would you like to explore a little bit,” Percival asked.

         “Oh I would love to! I just need to send a quick note to Tina letting her know we’re here safe and sound.”

         “Of course. I’m going to freshen up a bit and then we can be off,” he smiled going off to his room.

         I got out my notebook and scribbled a quick note to Tina. She quickly responded back letting me know that Theseus was now there and to have a wonderful time with Percival.

         “You all ready?”

         I looked up to find Percival in some comfortable slacks and light top. “You look very comfortable,” I smiled.

         “I keep being told I’m on vacation,” he smirked. “So I should be comfortable, right?”

         “Right,” I said taking his hand. “I think it’s time to explore my friend.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter lovely readers!! I've already written the next two chapters. I just want to read over them one more time before posting. Hope you enjoy!

         We quickly got ourselves together and started our trek to the Goldstein’s. As we got closer to their apartment, we noticed a familiar face coming our way.

         “Jacob,” I called out. He quickly looked up and had a slight frown on his face.

         “Hello Newt. Credence.”

         “Were you just at Queenie’s?”

         “Yes,” he said gruffly.

         “Is everything okay Jacob,” I asked. I wasn’t use to Jacob being short with anyone.

         “Oh everything is fine,” he said, “Queenie is just off to Greece with Percival.”

“Wait Percival actually left,” Credence piped up.

         “Yes, he did. Queenie said he still deserved a nice vacation away. And I agreed with her.”

         “So we’re too late in talking to him,” Credence groaned.

         “You really wouldn’t have had to worry about this all if you had been considerate of his feelings,” Jacob mumbled.

         It stung to hear his comment. “Did Queenie by chance leave you with any details,” I asked.

         “Only that you can find anything you need with Tina,” he said. “Apparently Tina has all the details.”

         “Okay perfect!”                                                        

         “I hope you two get yourselves together. You’re both going to miss out on some important things.”

*

         “They arrived safely,” I said as I closed my notebook.

         “Good to hear,” Theseus said. “Can’t believe Percival is pregnant.”

         “Well believe it,” Seraphina growled. “He’s going to be a wonderful parent.”

         “I don’t doubt that at all,” Theseus smiled. “He’s going to be a wonderful mother.”

         “Don’t be an ass,” I laughed. “Can you imagine how it’s going to be when Phina has to tell him he can’t go out in the field.”

         “Why do I have to tell him,” she huffed.

         “You’re the president my dear so it’s your job.”

         “Maybe we should keep him on vacation until he gives birth,” she groaned. “I’m not sure if I can handle him with the extra hormones.”

         “I’m going to make sure I’m far away when that day comes along,” Theseus laughed. “Newt and Credence are going to have their hands full for sure.”

         “Well we need to get them straight before they start doing anything,” I said. “They’ve gone too far this time.”

         “I’m here to help ladies. You just need to tell me what you have in mind.”

*

         “What do you think Tina’s going to tell us,” I asked Newt.

         “Hopefully something helpful.”

         We quickly made our way to the elevator. I could feel the guilt eating up at me. It was a horrible feeling. It was something I knew I deserved, but hated all at the same time. Looking at Newt I could see the similar internal battle going on with him as well.

As the elevator doors open, I could hear the hustle and bustle of the men and women hard at work. When taking a step further into the room though, I could feel the atmosphere change as everyone started to notice our presence.

         “Where’s the boss at,” Jefferson asked. “Thought you were all suppose to be at the beach or something.”

         “Just a little change in the plans,” Newt mumbled. “Do you by chance know where Tina is?”

         “Is everything okay,” he asked starting to get suspicious.

         “We just need to speak with Tina,” I said bringing his attention to me. He gave us another hard look before pointing to Percival’s office. “I saw her go in there a minute or two ago with someone.”

         “Okay well we’ll just skip off there then,” Newt squeaked.

         I couldn’t help but feel the judgement coming off of everyone. It was making me feel nervous. I wonder if they even knew what was going on. Or if they had their own suspicions and were coming up with their own scenarios of what was really going on. My guilt in the whole thing was making me paranoid.

         “Come on Credence,” Newt said pulling me along with him to Percival’s office.

         I quickly followed along. Newt knocked at the door. “Come in,” we heard from behind the door. The wards let us in right away. Newt led the way and I didn’t notice the person actually sitting behind Percival’s desk.

         “Theseus what are you doing here,” Newt exclaimed.

         “I can’t come visit my brother and brother in law? You wound me brother dearest!”

         I had a bad feeling about this. Theseus was normally pretty good at giving us a head’s up for one of his visits. Especially after an unannounced visit he made one time.

_“Well this is something I wasn’t expecting on walking in on,” we heard at the door to our bedroom._

_“What the hell Theseus,” Percival screamed. “Get out!”_

_We had tried covering ourselves up as Theseus still stood at the door. I could see Newt was bright red and I knew I was heated from embarrassment and from our previous activities._

_“Percy I didn’t know you could bend that way,” Theseus laughed. “Guess getting two young lovers will keep you young.”_

_“Theseus,” Newt exclaimed._

_“Oh don’t be like that Newt,” he smiled. “Just complimenting dear Percy on his flexibility. Looked like he was putting in most of the work too.”_

_Percival waved his hand and the door shut in Theseus’s face. We could still hear his booming laugh as he made his way to his room for the week._

_“I could kill your brother,” he groaned laying back in bed._

         I could see the wickedness in his eyes as he looked at us both. “Though I guess I’m missing a brother in law,” he said leaning back in the chair. “Where is dear Percy?”

        “We don’t have time for this Theseus. We need to speak with Tina. We were told she was in here. Do you know where she is,” Newt asked.

         “I don’t have the slightest idea,” he smiled. “Possibly with the lovely President. Though you two should probably stay in here with me. Ms. President isn’t the happiest with you two, but I figure you two already know that.”

         Now I was really nervous about this whole thing. “They asked you to come, didn’t they,” I asked quietly. My guilt was eating away at me even more.

         “And we have a winner,” Theseus smirked. “It seems your studying has helped you with something. But not so much in keeping a happy husband.”

         I blushed brightly at his insult while Newt exclaimed, “Theseus!”

         “Oh don’t Theseus me dear brother. I’m just merely stating the facts.”

         “Why did they ask you to come,” I asked intrigued with the answer.

         “It would seem you two assholes have upset your husband so much that he has decided for a divorce. And to top it all off he’s pregnant,” he exclaimed. “You pissed off a pregnant Percival Graves! I’m not sure if you’re both complete idiots or just don’t know how to do this whole marriage thing.”

         He had hit a chord. Maybe we didn’t know anything about this whole marriage thing. It wasn’t like I had training on the ways of being married and how to make it work. I was more or so there enjoying the highlights of it all. I could see Newt thinking through the whole thing as well.

         “It would seem you started the party without me,” we heard behind us. Tina walked in and sat at one of the seats by the bookshelf. “I hope you haven’t started all of the fun without me.”

“Of course not,” Theseus laughed. “Though I did get them thinking.”

         “They should have been thinking before this whole thing started up,” Tina sighed. “You two have really screwed things up this time. I’m really not sure if you’ll be able to fix it this time.”

“Wait what do you mean,” I asked. Newt and I’s full attention was on Tina.

“Percival spoke with a divorce lawyer before he left for Greece this morning.”

         I felt myself seize up. My emotions were getting the best of me and I could fell the Obscurus slipping out. “Credence you need to breathe,” I heard Newt say.

        “I can’t do this,” I groaned. I was trying to keep it all in, but I could also feel the strain of it all. I didn’t want to hurt anyone or destroy anything so I quickly disapparated out of the building. Some kind of way I was able to make it safely to the basement. I had made it to my safe space and there I let everything out all at once.

*

         Queenie and I had spent the entire morning exploring the small town near the house. In that short period of time, she had done a decent amount of shopping. “I have to make sure I get a little something for everyone,” she smiled.

         My thoughts were getting the best of me as we strolled along. I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on at home. If Newt and Credence were okay. If I had made the right decision in coming to Greece at all. With all these thoughts in my head I hadn’t noticed that Queenie had been talking to me.

         “Percival,” she exclaimed.

         “Yes,” I said stopping in my tracks.

         “Sweetie you’re screaming your thoughts,” she sighed rubbing her temples.

         “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

         “It’s okay sweetie,” she said giving my hand a squeeze. “You do realize you needed this time away, right?”

         “I’m not really sure Queenie. I feel like I should be back at home trying to fix everything. I just up and left them,” I sniffled. “I didn’t even try and give them a chance to speak.”

         “Percy you didn’t hurt them. They hurt you. You don’t have to fix anything. They need to be the ones to fix it.”

         “What if they decide they don’t want to fix it,” I mumbled trying to keep my tears from flowing. Of course that didn’t happen when Queenie grabbed me in a bear hug, “Oh sweetheart.”

         I hate this feeling. This feeling of not knowing what was going on in my life. Not knowing if I was good enough. Not knowing if I was worthy enough. I hadn’t felt like this since the Grindelwald situation. Now I was feeling this way towards my husbands.

         I hadn’t noticed that we had appararated back home until Queenie had me sitting on the couch. “Percival drink this,” I heard as I felt a bottle touch my lip. “It’s a Calming Drought.”

         “The babies,” I hiccupped.

         “It’s perfectly safe for them,” she smiled. I quickly downed it and felt the tension leave my body. “Thanks Queenie,” I sighed.

         “You need to rest. I’m going to make us something for lunch.”

         I just nodded to her request. I settled my hands on my belly to feel the magic of my children. It quickly eased me into sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had enough time to read over and decided to post right away. Hope you enjoy!

        “You should probably go and check on him,” Tina sighed. I just nodded my head and quickly left the room. I was hoping that Credence had gotten home safely. It wouldn’t do to have him all over the place in his Obscurus form. That wouldn’t do to have Percival come back home to a disaster zone.

         I walked into the house and had magic wash over me. I was happy that we had wards up and soundproofing or the whole neighborhood would be wondering what was going on in our house. I could hear the screams as I got closer to the basement door. This was Credence’s safe place. His own place to practice his magic, but also a place where he could let his Obscurus form out when it became too much for him. It had been a surprise from both Percival and I for his birthday.

         _Percival had covered Credence’s eyes as I led him downstairs. “Where are you two taking me,” he laughed. “I should be studying right now.”_

_“It’s just a little something we wanted to give you,” Percival smiled._

_“And it might help with your studying,” I said._

_“So this isn’t some sex fantasy,” he asked._

_Percival and I couldn’t help but laugh and wonder what kind of fantasies our young husband had in that head of his. “No Credence,” Percival laughed, “But maybe after, you’ll be able to tell us some of these fantasies you have in mind.”_

_His entire face went red. “No need for that,” he stuttered._

_“Are you ready for your surprise,” I asked trying to distract him from his embarrassment._

_“Yes,” he answered._

_“Okay open your eyes love,” Percival said taking his hands from his eyes._

_Credence quickly opened his eyes and stared at what we had done in the basement. We had set up a potion lab for him, a dueling area, and a safe spot for him to let his Obscurus out. This was his new study location._

_“So what do you think,” I asked._

_“You did this all for me,” he asked tearing up._

_“Of course love,” Percival said wiping away his tears. “We thought you needed your own space.”_

_“You two are amazing,” he cried grabbing us both into a hug. “I love you both so much!”_

         There was so much love that day. As I got closer to the door, I hoped we could get back to that again. “Credence,” I called out, “I’m coming down.”

         I slowly pushed through the excess magic to get to him. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I could see he had destroyed everything in the room. I walked further into the room to find him in a corner slowly phasing in and out. This was the perfect time to get to him. I wrapped him into my arms and let him cry himself into exhaustion.

*

         Percival was fast asleep on the couch when I noticed my notebook glowing on the counter. I quickly opened it to read the message from Tina. Apparently they had hit a nerve with Newt and Credence. She even mentioned the divorce lawyer.

         _“Are you sure this is a good idea,” I asked. I could hear the thoughts of the people as they passed. All different and dealing with their own personal situations. None of them realizing what was going on in another’s own life._

_“I’ll be right back,” Percival smiled. “I should have done this before I left work yesterday.”_

_“I just don’t want you getting any ideas,” I sighed._

_“Queenie I’m not here for myself. I just need to drop this paperwork off from this case and then we’re off to Greece.”_

_“Okay sweetie. Don’t talk to any lawyers!”_

_“I won’t,” he laughed running inside._

         It would seem that her bringing up the divorce lawyer had really messed with Credence. I heard a noise and looked up to find that Percival was just turning in his sleep to make himself more comfortable. I noticed that his hand was still on his stomach. He was already so protective of his children and I could tell there was no way that he would let anyone or anything hurt them. I also knew that meant he would keep Newt and Credence away if they thought of hurting them as well. He was going to be a true Mama Bear.

*

         “Now I see why Percy has you as his second in command,” I smirked. “I feel like you would really do a fantastic job at the Ministry.”

         “If Phina hears you talk like that, she’ll ban you from the states,” Tina laughed.

         “So was the divorce lawyer thing true,” I asked.

         “I might have stretched the truth a bit,” she shrugged. “Percival did go, but he went because he forgot to drop off paperwork from our last case there.”

         “Bloody hell you’re brilliant,” I laughed. “You sure you don’t want to come back to London with me?”

         “She’s perfectly fine here Mr. Scamander,” I heard at the door.

         “Oh yes can’t take the President’s girlfriend away. We’ll have a state of emergency on our hands.”

         “You’re an asshole,” she hissed. “If I didn’t hate your brother so much right now you would be back at the top of my list Theseus.”

         “I love you too Phina-bear,” I said blowing her a kiss. She just glared at me more while Tina laughed.

         “So what’s next in our plan ladies? I’m really enjoying myself and don’t want the fun to end.”

         “Well first thing that needs to happen is Tina needs to go back to work. What you do next is up to you. I would suggest checking and making sure that your brother in law actually made it to his safe spot or we’ll have destruction on our hands again and I’m not sure if Newt has anymore venom,” Seraphina announced.

         “Off to work I go,” Tina saluted. She gave Seraphina a quick peck on the cheek. “I don’t get a kiss,” I laughed. She waved me the finger as she left the room.

         “So when are you two going to get married,” I asked with a wink.

         “Shut it Scamander,” Phina huffed as she also left the room with a slam of the door.

         “Oh how I love visiting America,” I laughed.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you! For some reason I thought I had posted this, but it seems I didn't. I hope you enjoy!

“Sweetie, I finished lunch,” I said gently waking Percival up. He slowly opened his eyes looking around. “I know you must be hungry.”

         “What time is it,” he asked sitting up on the couch.

         “A little after 2. You slept for about an hour or so.”

         “Thanks Queenie,” he smiled. “Let me clean up a little and I’ll be right there.”

         I nodded as he went to his room. I went about getting things set up for the two of us to eat outside. It was a beautiful location to enjoy. The beach was right there for us to watch as we ate.

         “It’s gorgeous out here.”

         “I was just thinking that,” I laughed. “You aren’t reading minds now are you?”

         “No,” he laughed sitting down. “I’ll keep that all to you. Though it might help with work.”

         “No talking about work sir,” I chastised. I started piling up his plate with food. “I hope you’re hungry. I might have gone a little overboard.”

         “The babies are excited about everything,” he said patting his stomach.

         “Good,” I smiled. We went about eating our meal in silence. I would get random thoughts from Percival every once in a while, but nothing that concerned me until I noticed the worry seeping off of him.

         “What’s wrong sweetie,” I asked.

         “I’m sorry for earlier,” he said playing with the scraps on his plate. “It feels like my emotions are getting the best of me at times.”

         I could see this was hard for him to do. He wasn’t as confident as he normally portrays in the office. There was a lot more to him than what he let just anyone see. I was happy that he trust me enough to let me see him like this.

         “Queenie I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I was lost after the Gridelwald situation and felt like I was going around in circles. Then Newt and Credence came around and they put me back in the right direction. Now I don’t even know where we are. On top of that I have the babies to worry about too.”

         “Sweetie this is just a little bump in the road for you.” I took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Those two husbands of yours love you to pieces. They just sometimes get a little distracted. You should hear the thoughts they have about you when you’re around. They’re not always appropriate for the work place either.”

         That got him blushing with a slight smile on his face. He was trying to block some of his thoughts from me and they would occasionally slip through. “They think the world of you Percival. And they think they’re the luckiest men around to be able to call you their husband. I think they would be lost without you around. I can only imagine how they’re going to be when they see you pregnant!”

         “Okay Queenie okay,” he laughed in tears. “I’m already extra emotionally and now you’re piling it on.”

         “Sorry,” I smiled. “I don’t want you crying sweetie.”

         “It’s happy tears,” he smiled wiping his face with a napkin. “I’ll be fine in a few.”

         “Well you better be,” I laughed. “You can’t cry in your dessert!”

*

         “Newt! Credence!”

         There was no response, but I knew they had to be home. I slowly walked in wondering if they were still in the basement. I decided to go ahead and make myself at home since I would be staying here for a week or so. I went ahead to my designated guest room and made myself comfortable. It would give me time to really think about what else needed to be done before Percival came home from Greece.

         I could hear shuffling up the stairs. I guess Newt had taken care of Credence. I would let them have a bit more time before going in on them again. It would seem the talk about a divorce lawyer had really hit a sore spot. I wonder why it had taken that to get something out of them. I wonder where everything took a turn with those two in making Percival leave. They always had eyes on him.

         _The Ministry and MACUSA were having their annual meetings and trainings together. This year we were having it in America. It would be nice to visit my family and friends for a few days. Tina was waiting for us at the floo station as we stepped out. Normally it was Percival that greeted us when we came._

_“Welcome to MACUSA! Director Graves sends his apologizes for not greeting you this morning. He’s currently finishing up a case and will be meeting with you all shortly.”_

_I could see right through her story, but went with it since I didn’t want any of my people questioning my brother in law. Percy was still getting back into the swing of things after the Grindelwald situation. I quickly saddled up next to Tina to see what was really going on._

_“So where is Percy really,” I asked throwing up a silence spell._

_“He had a panic attack this morning after a nightmare. His first in six months,” Tina said as she continued walking. “It wasn’t good. Newt and Credence had to restrain him before he hurt himself.”_

_“Damn where are they now?”_

_“They’ll be here shortly. They’re using the President’s special entrance.”_

_“Would it be okay if I went to meet them?”_

_“Fine by me. You might be able to help if he’s still a little out of it.”_

_I went to my second in command letting him know I had to meet with the President and to make sure everyone stayed in line while I was gone. I hurried off and easily found Seraphina’s office where I knocked at the door._

_“Come in,” I heard. That was all the answer I needed before coming in._

_“Mr. Scamander how can I help you? I thought you would be with your people,” Seraphina asked._

_“Tina told me I could offer some help with my brother and brother in laws,” I said as the floo blazed on. Out walked Newt with Percival by his side and Credence coming right behind them. I could see that Percival was a little pale and Newt and Credence both wore worried expressions._

_“I really didn’t need a welcoming committee,” Percival growled. “I’m perfectly fine!”_

_“Yes, I can see that you’re perfectly fine,” I laughed. “So fine that you missed seeing my lovely face first thing dear brother in law.”_

_He sent a quick stunner at me. Making me laugh even more. “Newt I think your husband is flirting with me. You should watch him.”_

_“You’re an ass Theseus,” he growled as he tried to get away from both Newt and Credence. They didn’t seem to be going along with his idea because they both had a hold on him. They were whispering to him with comforting words. I could tell it was helping. I could tell they must have said something interesting from the redness seeping into his face._

_“Okay gentlemen I think it is time for Director Graves to be getting to work,” Seraphina said interrupting their conversation._

_Newt and Credence didn’t seem to like that idea. “I really think Percy should be at home,” Newt piped up. “I agree,” Credence nodded._

_“Okay you two I appreciate you both being worried about me. I had a little setback but I’m fine now,” Percival said squeezing their hands. “And I really need to be here. Today won’t be that busy anyways. I’ll make sure to take it easy.”_

_“And I’ll be here to watch over as well,” I said. “I know Tina will help too.”_

_“Lots of little spies for you two,” Percival smiled at them both. “I’ll really be okay.”_

_“We’ll be back to have lunch with you,” Credence said. Newt nodded in agreement. “I’ll see you both then,” Percival smiled. He gave them both a quick peck on the cheek. “Theseus I think we should be off,” he said putting his attention back on me._

_“Of course,” I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder. I felt him tense a little bit but quickly relax in the gesture. “Maybe the group will have already started rumors about us. I think last year’s was the best.”_

_“Rumors,” Seraphina asked._

_“Oh you didn’t hear about Percival and I’s excursion last year that made everyone think we were knocking boots? Let me just tell you if it had been true, Percy would have had to call out for the rest of the event.”_

_“And why would that had been dear brother in law,” he asked me with that damn raised eyebrow of his._

_“Because I would have been the best you ever had,” I smirked. “Wouldn’t have been able to leave me.”_

_Percy stood there and roared with laughter. “You my friend are an idiot! I can only stand being in the room with you for a short period of time, but you really think your dick is going to keep me around. Oh Theseus you poor soul.”_

_He continued laughing as he walked out the door as we all stood watching him go. “Well it would seem you have gotten him in a better mood Mr. Scamander,” Seraphina smirked trying to contain her own laughter. It didn’t seem as Newt and Credence were much better either. “That’s what’s family is for,” I shrugged running after him._

         “Theseus what are you doing here,” I heard at the door. I hadn’t realized Newt had come to the room.

         “Well I am going to need a place to stay while I’m here,” I shrugged. “How’s Credence doing?”

         “He’s resting right now, but he should be fine. He’s really worried about everything.”

         “Yeah I can understand that. What happened with you three, Newt?”

         “I don’t know Theseus. Everything was so good, that I think we took advantage of that and went back to our own things. Forgetting that Percival needed a bit more from us.”

         “Do you want to fix it?”

         “Yes. I can’t see myself without him and I know Credence feels the same way.”

         “You two better be ready to work for it then.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. There's a bit of excitement in this one. As always please let me know what you think. Feedback is always helpful! Enjoy this chapter!! :D

         I was happy that I decided to still come to Greece. It truly was the perfect distraction for me. Queenie was really helping as well with it all. The few days that we had been here had been amazing!

         “You’ve gotten a bit of color since we’ve gotten here sweetie,” Queenie smiled. “It’s a good look.”

         “I wonder how long it will last,” I laughed taking a sip at my drink. We were enjoying a meal outside a restaurant. The food had been amazing so far and I was truly surprised I wasn’t the size of a house.

         “You look amazing Percy and you haven’t even gained any weight really.”

         “Thanks Queenie.”

         “I would be in agreement with the young lady. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

         I looked up to notice a man was standing at our table. Queenie had a smirk on her face as she looked at me. I couldn’t help but be confused about the whole thing. Looking up at him I could see he was attractive. He was awfully bold to come to our table like that. I decided to get back to my dessert hoping he would just walk away. I felt a nudge at my leg and looked up at Queenie to see her wearing an even bigger smirk on her face. “He’s talking to you Percy.”

         I looked up to see he was looking directly at me with a huge smile. Why in the world would he be speaking to me? And like that? I couldn’t really think of anything at the moment, but Queenie saved me. “He’s a bit shy,” she laughed.

         “I’m sorry to interrupt. I just couldn’t resist coming over to meet you. I’m Marcos.”

         “Oh it’s perfectly fine hun. I’m Queenie and this beautiful man is Percival. Why don’t you join us?”

         He pulled up a chair and sat directly by me. I could still feel his eyes on me every so often. I wasn’t use to this kind of attention from other men who weren’t my husbands. This was a first time in a while someone had openly flirted with me. Queenie seemed to be very comfortable with the whole situation as she started up a conversation with him. I guess she wasn’t getting any ill intentions off of him.

         “We’re just here for a few more days,” I heard Queenie tell him. “Then we’re back home to reality.”

         “And where is home for you both,” Marcos asked.

         “Over in the states,” I said not wanting him to know exactly the location.

         “He speaks,” he laughed. I could feel a blush coming on. “I wasn’t sure if I would ever hear that lovely voice again Percival.”

         “Umm,” I stuttered. “I can speak perfectly fine. Thank you very much.”

         “You should speak more then. Maybe you would be more inclined to do so if I take you out to dinner.”

         “I don’t think that would be a good idea,” I said as Queenie spoke up and said, “He would love to!”

         “What Percy here wanted to say is that he would love to have dinner with you,” Queenie smiled at Marcos.

         “Are you sure Percival,” he asked me with a nervous smile.

         I didn’t know what to say. When was the last time someone had asked me on a date? When had my husbands even asked me out for dinner? My husbands. I was a married man. I shouldn’t be going out with another man. But it was a nice feeling knowing another man wanted to take me out. I looked up and saw a huge smile on Queenie’s face.

         “Yes, I think it would be nice,” I smiled at him. What in the world was I doing?

*

         “Alright boys time to get up,” Theseus shouted at the door. We both jumped apart causing the blanket to fall from the bed. “Good thing you were both wearing something. That would have been a little awkward,” he laughed. “Meet me in the kitchen in twenty minutes.”

         Newt and I were both confused in why he had decided to wake us at such an awful time. We hurried and got dressed. There was no point in wasting time when dealing with Theseus. Going into the kitchen we found Tina waiting with Theseus. “What have you been doing to them, Seus,” Tina laughed as we dragged ourselves to our seats. “Nothing too bad,” he shrugged. “Mostly talking about their feelings.”

         “You know how to talk about your feelings,” she laughed.

         “I mostly just sat back and interrogated them. The feelings just came out of them.”

         “And have you two learned anything,” she asked us.

         “It opened our eyes up to the fact that we weren’t doing what we needed to do for Percy,” I said. “We got distracted with our own things and thought Percy was fine.”

         “He was good at putting up a façade and we weren’t good at looking through it anymore,” Newt said.

         “They just couldn’t see it until he decided to divorce them both,” Theseus sighed. “Hopefully this will help.”

         “Your notebook is glowing,” I mentioned to Tina. I had never seen anything like that before. I wondered what it was about. She quickly opened it and read over what was in it. She smirked before handing it over to Theseus. Guessing from the smile on his face I could tell it wasn’t anything good. “Well it would seem your husband has himself a date tonight,” Theseus said. “I didn’t think he had it in him.”

         “What do you mean he has a date,” I asked as my voice got higher.

         “A guy asked him out and he said yes,” Tina said. “Queenie said he’s been a nervous wreck all day.”

         Percival was going on a date. A date with another man. Our husband was nervous about going on a date with another man. He was a mess when we had gone out on our first date.

         _“Newt, have you seen Percival,” I asked going to his office._

_“No I haven’t,” he said. “Actually haven’t seen him since he asked us out for dinner.”_

_“Yeah same here. He had told me that he would help me with a paper, but he wasn’t in his office.”_

_“Have you asked Tina?”_

_“She was busy when I stopped by her office,” I sighed._

_“Oh boys I can help you,” Queenie sang as she came to the door. “He’s currently in the President’s office hiding.”_

_“Hiding,” we asked._

_“You should probably go and check on him,” she smiled. “I just think he might need to see your faces.”_

_Queenie wasn’t making any sense, but we decided to listen to her and headed to the President’s office. As we got closer to the door, we could feel the magic seeping out the door. We both gave each other a look as I knocked at the door. I was surprised to see the President answer it herself. “Oh the two that are making my Director a mess,” she groaned. “Perfect.”_

_“What’s wrong with Percival,” I asked trying to peek in._

_“He is convincing himself if he made the right decision in asking you both out.”_

_“Oh,” I said backing away. I guess he didn’t really want to go out for dinner with us. I thought we were getting along well and there was something._

_“Is it possible we can go in and see him,” Newt asked as he could closing in on myself._

_“Of course,” Seraphina said. “I have a meeting to attend right now anyways. Please get him under control before I get back.”_

_With that she was gone and we were left to take care of Percival. Walking inside I could see him pacing the room mumbling to himself. He looked disheveled and his hair was out of place as he kept running his hands through his hair._

_“Percival are you okay,” Newt asked slowly approaching him. He jumped a little when he noticed we were in the room with him. “What are you two doing in here,” he asked trying to make himself more presentable._

_“Why are you nervous,” I asked noticing him run his hand through his hair again._

_“Nervous. Why would I be nervous?”_

_“You do still want to go out to dinner with us,” I asked biting my lip showing my own nerves._

_“Yes! Of course I do,” he hurried to say._

_“Then what’s wrong,” Newt asked. “You don’t seem very excited.”_

_“I’m just in my head. Doubts and questioning on my part. Are you sure you want to go to dinner with me? I would understand if you both wouldn’t.”_

_“Percival we wouldn’t have said yes if we didn’t want to go with you. We had already made up our mind that we would ask you if you hadn’t said anything by the end of the week.”_

_His face could have lit the whole building with how big his smile got from our response. There was no doubt that we were going to have a wonderful dinner tonight and many more to come!_

         “And Queenie is letting him go? He’s pregnant with our child.”

         “More like pregnant with children,” Tina mumbled.

         “Wait what did you just say Tina,” Newt piped up.

         “He’s having your children gentlemen,” Theseus sighed. “Two little Graves running a menace in New York. What will Phina do?”

         “We have to go to Greece,” I announced. “We can’t let him go out on this date. He’s our husband goddamn it!”

         “Well look who’s getting his big man pants on,” Theseus laughed. “If only you had this when he walked out on you in the first place.”

         “Theseus we get that we fucked up. Please just help us get to our husband. He can’t go out on a bloody date with someone else. We’re not even divorced yet,” Newt said.

         “Boys by the time we got everything together, he would have already been on his date,” Tina sighed. “I think you’ll have to sit this one out and hope he isn’t having too much fun.”

         “I need to check on my creatures,” Newt announced. He quickly left the kitchen going into his office.

         “He’s on shut down mode,” Theseus sighed. “I’ll go check on him.”

         This was all spiraling out of control. “Credence everything will work out,” Tina said. “I hope so,” I sighed.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for you lovelies! Hope you enjoy it!!

         I walked into the office and found Newt’s suitcase wide open. I climbed in and could hear the hustle and bustle of everything going on. I followed the commotion to find Newt trying to feed some of the creatures. It seemed they were a little off though as he tried to make his rounds.

         “Come on Dougal. You need to eat,” I heard Newt cooing. “I know you miss Percy. I miss him too.”

         “How long has this been going on,” I asked coming behind him.

         “Since Percy left,” he sighed. “There are quite a few that haven’t been the happiest about the whole thing. Pickett especially.”

         “I didn’t realize Percy was that close to your creatures.”

         “Yeah he helps a lot with feedings and the creatures have really grown attached to him. Pickett was the one to tell us about the pregnancy. Seems like Pickett had noticed the change and kept close to him.”

         “You do realize that makes it even worst that your creatures noticed the change before you and Credence.”

         “Yes, Seus I do,” he groaned sitting beside the mooncalves. “We’re a bit of a mess. Percy was giving us all the signs and clues of what was going on.”

         “And you ignored them and both went on your merry way.”

         “We were all doing our own things though. I was traveling more to find new creatures while Credence was working on finishing his schooling. While Percy was staying at the office more.”

         “Yes, because he felt alone in his own home, Newt!”

         “What do you know about it Theseus!?”

         “He was one of my best friends before he even met you and Credence. We still write letters checking in on each other. I could tell something was off with him so I decided to make a little visit.”

         “He didn’t mention it to us.”

         “Like you said you were all doing your own thing so maybe you weren’t paying attention.”

         _As I followed his secretary, I could see the others looking at me. They were probably wondering why I was in MACUSA. They could keep wondering because I wasn’t here to see them anyways. Ms. Lewis approached the door with hesitation as if she was afraid to knock. “Everything okay,” I asked._

_“Director Graves hasn’t been the happiest lately and I’m hoping I’m not coming at a bad time.”_

_“How about I’ll deal with him and you go back to your desk? I should be able to handle him,” I smiled. “He’s my brother-in-law. I’m use to the moodiness.”_

_She gave me a quick smile before heading back to her desk. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. “Ms. Lewis I hope this is important,” I heard from inside._

_“Hopefully your favorite brother-in-law coming to visit is important,” I joked as I opened the door and walked in. “Theseus you’re my only brother-in-law,” he sighed. I laughed as I came further into the room. “What are you doing here Seus? Newt and Credence are at Hogwarts at the moment.”_

_“I know,” I said taking a good look at Percival. I could see the bags under his eyes as if he wasn’t sleeping well or even at all. “I actually had dinner with them last night. They mentioned you’ve been busy lately so I thought I would lend a hand.”_

_“Of course they would say that,” he mumbled._

_“Is everything okay Percy,” I asked. Something was off with him but I couldn’t put my finger on it._

_“Like they said I’ve been busy,” he shrugged. “Just a lot going on.”_

_“Really,” I said. “Tina seemed to have a different story. Said things have been going well, but that a certain Director has been a bit of a mess.”_

_“Didn’t know you were into gossip Seus,” he said looking through some paperwork._

_“Doesn’t really look like it’s gossip Percy. When I walked in everything looked fine. The warning in the lobby wasn’t even yellow. But looking at you, I would think you had a lead on Grindelwald. What the hell is going on?”_

_“There’s nothing going on. As Director I have a little more going on than others in my department.”_

_“Yeah I’m calling bullshit. So tell me why you’ve been sleeping in your office?”_

_Percival’s eyes followed mine to the pillow and blanket in the corner. He waved his hand and they quickly vanished. I could see a blush seeping up from the collar of his shirt._

_“So are you going to tell me?”_

_“I needed a distraction,” he sighed leaning in his chair. “I go home and I’m alone. Newt has his creatures and his trips while Credence has his studies. I thought if I stayed at work they would notice.”_

_“Well they must have noticed since they told me about it Percy.”_

_“Yeah I guess so,” he sighed running his hand through his hair. “Our anniversary is in two weeks.”_

_“Off to Greece right,” I smiled. “Nice little vacation for you all. Will get you all back on the same page.”_

_“Yeah it will be good,” he smiled. “At least I’m hoping so.”_

         “Theseus why didn’t you say anything,” Newt fumed. “We could have settled this all a lot sooner!”

         “You should have seen it your damn self, Newton! He was your bloody husband! Don’t get upset at me because you and Credence didn’t see Percy was hurting! What you need to do is man up and get your shit together because if not you’ll be losing him and your children!”

         I took a deep breath and could see the shock on his face. I had never yelled at Newt like this. Not even when he did something extremely stupid for one of his creatures. I heard a chirp and noticed that Pickett had decided to make himself comfortable on my sleeve. I guess my little outburst had gotten a bit of an audience as I looked around at the other creatures.

         “Theseus, I’m sorry,” Newt sighed. “You’re right. Credence and I are a little lost in this whole thing. We need help.”

         “That’s why I’m here,” I smiled. “And Tina didn’t believe I was good with talking about feelings.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out to you all! Life got a little crazy, but I'm slowly but surely getting back into the swing of things. This chapter is a little short, but I'm working on the next one. Let me know what you think!

         Percival was a ball of nerves ever since we left lunch earlier. His thoughts weren’t much better. All I could do is sit back and watch as he scrambled around the house mumbling under his breath, “What was I thinking?”

         “Percy you’re just going to dinner,” I sang as he paced for the fifth time. “You should really sit down and rest your feet.”

         He gave me a look and flopped down beside me on the couch. “I really don’t think I should be doing this,” he sighed. “I’m a married man for goodness sake!”

         “Again you’re just going to dinner,” I smiled. “Nothing for you to even worry yourself about.”

         “I feel like you know something that you’re not telling me,” he said giving me his best Director of MACUSA stare.

         “You do know that doesn’t work on me right,” I laughed.

         “Queenie I’m not getting ready to have dinner with Grindelwald am I?”

         “Do you really think I would let you do something like that? Especially with you carrying those precious babies.”

         “No but I still know you know something.”

         “The only thing I know is that you’re going to have a nice dinner.”

         “Whatever you say Queenie,” he huffed. “I’m going to take a little nap before I have to make myself presentable for tonight.”

         “Sounds like a wonderful plan,” I smiled. “I’ll make sure to wake you in enough time.”

         Percival gave me a nod before walking off to his room. It will be good for him to go out for a little bit and to get a little bit of male attention to build his confidence back up.

*

         Looking at the time, I noticed it was time to wake Percy to get ready for the night. I slowly opened the door to see him fast asleep with his arm around his barely showing belly. It was wonderful seeing him so relaxed and at peace. He slowly started to stir and I noticed him slowly open his eyes.

         “Hello sleepyhead,” I smiled. “How was your nap?”

         “It was just what I needed,” he stretched causing his shirt to ride up. I could finally get a better look at that belly of his. He caught me staring and quickly put his shirt down. “You can only really see it either when I have a tight shirt on or nothing on.”

         “It’s adorable Percy.”

         His face heated up from comment. “I should probably get ready for dinner.”

         “Oh, I have an outfit already in mind for you,” I smiled. “I’ll set it out while you freshen up.”

         “I should trust your judgement since you did help with the last date I went on,” he smirked.

         “Yes, and it was pretty successful,” I smiled.

         “It was,” he sighed.

         “No negative thoughts sir. Go get in the bathroom and start getting ready.”

         “Yes, ma’am!”

         I waited until the door was shut before I quickly put out the outfit I had in mind for him. I then went to the other room to write a quick note to Tina. Hopefully things were working well on her side.

*

           I could feel my notebook heat up in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw the note from Queenie. I couldn’t help but smile when I read it over.

    “What are you smiling about? Phina send you a naughty message,” Theseus laughed.

    “No just got a note from Queenie.” I quickly handed it over to him to read over.

    “Well I’ll be damned. Queenie is a doll."

    “What are you two talking about,” Newt asked as he walked in behind us.

    “Oh, just talking about a case that just came through,” I replied. “We might have to leave for a little bit.”

    “Anything Credence and I can help with. Might be a nice distraction from everything.”

I gave Theseus a look before quickly replying, “I think that would be a wonderful idea.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

“So what does Jacob have to do with this case,” I asked.

         “Well dear Credence, he is bringing the Muggle aspect to our group dynamic,” Theseus laughed.

         “You never did say what we were actually doing.”

         “We didn’t did we,” he shrugged. “We’ll discuss it all when Jacob gets here.”

         I was getting a funny feeling about the whole thing. It was a bit weird that they decided they wanted our help with a case. And why were they doing a case anyways? As I was thinking through it all, I didn’t notice we had another guest join us.

         “Phina, what are you doing here,” Newt asked getting me out of my thoughts.

         “I’m here to join the festivities,” she frowned. I could tell she still wasn’t a fan of ours. It didn’t really surprise me after everything that had been going on. It made me happy to know that Percival had such a loyal best friend. Seraphina always was there for Percival. Even more so now since everything with Grindelwald had happened.

*

         _“God damn it Seraphina,” I heard growled out. “I’m not an invalid.”_

_I hurried to see what was going on. I was met with a harassed looking Percival and a haggard Seraphina. Percival was pacing the room and running his hand through his hair._

_“I just feel like you need more time,” she argued._

_“What I need is to be back in my position helping them find the bastard.”_

_“You know I can’t have you doing that.”_

_“And I call bullshit! You can do whatever you want as the President, but just want to hold me back from coming back to work.”_

_“I’m trying to protect you Percival!”_

_That made him stop in his place. “I’m trying to make up for the fact I didn’t even notice you were replaced. I’m trying to keep you safe and I can’t do that if you’re trying to run back into trouble. You aren’t even completely healed yet!”_

_“Phina, you know I don’t blame you for anything,” he sighed sitting beside her on the couch._

_“You should though Perce. I should have known,” she cried. “I should have noticed that something was off and that it wasn’t you, but I didn’t. What kind of friend am I suppose to be!?”_

_“You’re human, Seraphina! My god I don’t blame you and I wish you would stop blaming yourself. It’s not getting us anywhere. We’re bickering and could be out trying to find the bastard! This is what he wants. He wants us distracted!”_

_“You’re right. I just want to still protect you.”_

_“I’m suppose to be protecting you Madam President,” he smiled. That brought a small smile to her face._

_“Cheeky,” she laughed. “Well I guess you’re right. I can’t have Tina running around me anymore.”_

_“Distracting,” he laughed._

_“Something like that. So I guess I can expect you bright an early tomorrow morning?”_

_“Of course, Madam President.”_

*

         “Are you allowed to be out of the office,” Theseus asked. “I would imagine the President can’t be more than ten feet away before alarms start going off.”

         “You are an ass,” she huffed. “I can do what I need to if it’s in the best interest of my ministry.”

         “What is actually going on,” I asked. “I feel like this is a lot bigger than you made it out to be. I’m not really sure if Newt and I are really qualified for this.”

         “You’re not,” Seraphina growled.

         “Phina, please don’t,” Tina sighed. “You know they’re needed.”

         “Only because I don’t want Percy under any more stress.”

         “What does this have to do with Percy,” I piped up. “Is something wrong?”

         “We’ll explain everything when we get there. Everyone needs to just take a hold of this.”

         She pulled out a rope and put it in the middle of group. “Tina what’s going on,” Newt asked biting his bottom lip.

         “Touch the rope and we’ll explain everything,” she sighed. “We only have about five minutes before it activates.”

         “Why can’t you explain it now,” I asked feeling nervous about the whole affair.

         “Take the damn rope or you’re going to lose your husband and children,” Jacob growled.

         We all stood in shock as that was the first time Jacob had ever raised his voice before. Newt and I quickly took hold of the rope.

         “Jacob I should have had you around earlier with these two,” Theseus laughed patting his back. You could see the redness coming to Jacob’s face.

         “Alright everyone touching the rope,” Tina asked. Everyone nodded as we all felt a slight pull from our belly buttons.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed we were in a house. I could feel a slight breeze coming from the opened door. Looking through it I could make out the sand and the water making small waves. A handsome man walked into the room giving us all a friendly smile. “I’m happy to see you all made it safely.”

“It was a little close call but we managed it,” Theseus smiled pulling the man into a hug. It looked as if the two were familiar with each other. “Theseus what’s going on and where are we,” Newt mumbled asking the questions on my mind. “Why brother dear we’ve just arrived in Greece and am going to fix up your marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who our handsome guest is?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! Things got a little hectic and I was distracted from writing. Here's the next chapter for you lovely readers!

       “Hello everyone, welcome to my home,” the man smiled with a little wave to us all.

“Introductions would be nice Theseus,” the man said nudging my brother in the ribs. “Oh guess it would be especially with the confused faces on those two,” he laughed looking at myself and Credence.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Marcos,” Theseus waved at him with a smirk, “He would be our saving grace.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say all of that,” he laughed. “Queenie has been a wonderful help as well.”

“Oh you’ve seen my Queenie,” Jacob piped up.

“I have,” Marcos smiled. “Lovely lady who likes to mention her Jacob quite a bit.”

I saw Jacob blush as I gave this Marcos guy a good look. “How is he our saving grace?”

His eyes were right on me with a knowing looking. “Ahh you must be Newt,” he said walking towards Credence and me. “And you must be Credence. Percival’s husbands.”

“And how would you know Percival,” I asked feeling the ugly green monster showing up in my body. Looking this man over, I could see that he was the very man that I could easily see Percival with. He was tall with olive skin with more attractiveness than myself for sure. I had a funny feeling that whatever came out of this man’s mouth was always charming and he could sweep anyone off their feet. I was just hoping he hadn’t had a chance to sweep up Percival.

       “No need to look like that dear brother,” Theseus laughed. “Marcos is happily taken.”

       “Yes, your brother is correct,” Marcos smiled standing closer to Seus. “Though I’m not really sure about happily with certain people popping off for cases and family emergencies.”

       “And I thought the flowers were a nice apology,” he sighed.

       “Wait you two are together,” I piped up.

       “Yes, little brother,” he laughed. “Some kind of way I was able to snatch this one up.”

       “Only because I let him,” Marcos laughed.

       “So, you’re the mysterious M that keeps sending letters to the house,” Credence stated.

       “It would be me,” he smiled holding Theseus’s hand giving it a little squeeze. “It would seem that I was able to help more than I intended to when helping with this venture.”

       “What do you mean by that,” I asked curious on where he was going with the whole thing.

       “I was the one who suggested this location for your vacation,” he said. “Your brother mentioned that Percival was looking for the prefect location for you all and I told him of this spot. And it helped calm Seus when he knew I would be around as well.”

       “Overprotective much Theseus,” Tina laughed.

       “Hey! I just wanted to make sure things were okay. Always nice to have extra eyes around,” he huffed. “Especially when my nieces or nephews are involved as well.”

       “Good big brother,” Jacob smiled giving Theseus a pat on the arm.

       “Jacob gets it,” Theseus laughed. “But enough of that. We need to get these two ready for their date.”

       “Our date,” I cried.

       “Yes, your date with your husband,” Theseus smiled.

*

“How are you doing in their hun,” I heard outside the door. “Need any help in there?”

       “Queenie, come on in,” I sighed. “I know you can hear my thoughts.”

       The door opened to show her smiling face, “I thought I would ask before barging in sweetie. I see you’ve gotten yourself together.”

       I was still lounging around the room only half dressed. “Are you going to be getting dressed anytime soon sweetie?”

       “I don’t think I should be going Queenie,” I sighed. “I’m a married pregnant man. I shouldn’t be dating anyone besides the idiots I married and at the moment I don’t even want to date them.”

       She plopped down beside me on the bed and cuddled up. “You know you don’t really have to think of this as a date. You’re just meeting up with a new friend for dinner. Nothing more than that. It would be good for you sweetie.”

“You seem to really be on this whole dinner thing. It’s like you want me out of the house or something,” I said giving her a look. “Do you by chance have a hot date I don’t know about?”

“Only one I would want to go out with is miles away silly,” she laughed giving me a peck on the forehead. “Come on up and let’s finish getting you together.”

“Yes ma’am,” I saluted with a laugh. Maybe Queenie was right it would be nice to get out for a little bit. What trouble could I possibly get into?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave feedback and comments. :)


End file.
